


A Night to Remember

by sleapyGazelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: With the war over, Keith and Lance go on a camping trip to find some relaxation.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an exchange. The prompt was overnight camping.

“You excited?” Lance’s breath tickled Keith’s ear. 

Lance’s proximity, his warmth pressing against Keith’s back sent a jolt of pleasure through him. Taking advantage of the fact that his face was turned away, Keith smiled to himself.

Was he excited? The war was over. He was about to spend a night under the stars with his boyfriend, a boyfriend who loved sunsets. Yeah, he was excited. 

He turned from packing his overnight bag to look at Lance. “You're probably excited enough for the both of us.” 

Lance’s struggle to keep his smile from taking over his face was answer enough. 

For their camping trip, they had chosen a stretch of forest not too far from Lance’s family home. As defenders of the universe, they were more than well-equipped to deal with the dangers of a North American forest; but this outing was supposed to be a reprieve, some much-needed time to relax, so they had decided to play it safe. 

Sleeping bags slung across their backs, Keith and Lance set off in the late afternoon, hiking until they reached a spot with a clearing. 

The tall trees around them formed a soothing canopy on three sides. One side was open, the short vegetation in that direction offering an unobstructed view of the sky. The sun was just starting to wind its way down, and with a shared glance, they decided to set up camp. 

They hitched the tent and rolled out one of their sleeping bags on the forest floor for now, sitting as close as possible next to each other. Their arms were pressed against each other, and they both took comfort from the touch. Above them, the sky simultaneously lightened and darkened, with some patches blazing orange while others washed out their blue. 

Lance’s eyes, as expected, were glued to the scene in awe, while Keith’s, also as expected, kept flitting to Lance.

Gaze never leaving the sky, Lance spoke up. “All the planets we've been to, all the sunsets we've seen, and nothing compares to this. How is that possible?”

How was it possible? All the places they'd been throughout the universe, and Keith always felt right at home as long as Lance was beside him. “I don't know,” he said. “Maybe it's love.” 

He chanced a look to find Lance smiling broadly. “Yeah. I'll always love what I grew up with. These colors, they're so magical.” 

Keith smiled to himself. He took a backseat to sunsets in Lance’s book, but he was okay with that. He knew he'd have his boyfriend all to himself once the sun went down. 

By now, the scene above was ever more dramatic, the sun shining its brightest before burning out, surrounded by rusting red sky. Lance leaned back on his hands as he watched, and even Keith was moved by the beauty of it. 

They took in the sight until all the light was gone, tension leaving their shoulders without them realizing it. 

Lance breathed in deeply and turned to Keith, his face so fond that Keith couldn’t look away. “I’ll never forget this.”

Keith chuckled nervously, thrown off by the sincerity of Lance’s tone. “There’ll be other sunsets, you know.”

“Yeah. But with you, here, so far away from everything else—it felt special.” 

Keith smiled back indulgently but started to lose some of his cool under Lance’s intense gaze. He cleared his throat awkwardly and said, “Better get these sleeping bags inside.” 

Lance nodded, and they got to work, arranging the sleeping bags next to each other and retiring inside. The weather was nice, a pleasant breeze setting the perfect temperature for a comfortable sleep. 

“Are you tired?” Keith asked, once they'd lain down in their respective bags. 

“No. You?”

“Nope.”

“So what do you want to do?” 

They both turned on their side to face each other. Lance stifled a giggle. 

“What?” 

“Nothing!” Lance insisted. “I just never thought, you know back when it all started, that we'd end up like this.” 

“Camping?” 

Lance chuckled. “Yeah. Just, together. In love.” 

“I could've guessed,” Keith teased. 

“Oh, shut up. You couldn't stand me.” 

“Me?” Keith demanded, incredulous. “ _You_ hated _me!_ ”

Lance’s body shook with the laughter of hindsight. “I sure made it seem that way, didn't I?” He reached out a hand and ran it through Keith's hair. “I was always just crushing on you. And I didn't even realize it.” 

Keith's eyes slipped closed at the sensation of Lance’s fingers in his hair. “Keep doing that, and I'll fall asleep.” 

“Feels nice, huh?” Lance prompted, a smirk clear in his voice. 

“Yeah.” Keith didn't even bother denying it, reaching out to hold Lance’s other hand. 

And that was how they fell asleep, sleeping bags open, fingers intertwined. 

But they awoke very differently. Or Lance did, at least. 

There was a weight atop him as he came to, and he opened his eyes, taking a moment to remember that he wasn't home. Chirping rang out in various symphonies outside the tent, as the life around them woke up too. 

Lance looked down to see Keith snuggled against him, half on top of him. 

Having abandoned his own sleeping bag, Keith had rolled over at some point during the night, looking very comfortable indeed in one of Lance’s old baseball shirts, with his head resting against Lance’s chest. Keith often wore Lance’s old shirts to bed, “for comfort,” he said, and Lance certainly wasn't complaining. The sight filled Lance with warmth, as it always did. 

He wrapped his arms around Keith, shifting gently until they fit perfectly against each other. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, but he didn't want to wake Keith, and he wanted to relish this moment for as long as it would last. 

He buried his nose into Keith's soft hair, and breathed out slowly. He felt Keith's soft breaths against his chest. 

This was truly going to be his favorite camping memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [writing blog](https://sleapywolfwrites.tumblr.com/) | [VLD sideblog](https://sir-klancelot.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sleapygazelle)


End file.
